1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for detecting the height of a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle. This invention also relates to a system including a sensor and a connection to the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some automotive vehicle height control systems or levelling systems have a sensor generating a signal representative of the vehicle height. The vehicle height signal is transmitted from the sensor to an electronic controller via an electrical connection between the sensor and the controller. Vehicle height varying actuators are adjusted via the electronic controller in accordance with the vehicle height signal so that the vehicle height can be maintained within a desired range. A break of the electrical connection between the vehicle height sensor and the electronic controller causes unreliable vehicle height control.
Japanese published unexamined utility model application 60-34911 discloses a system for detecting a malfunction of a vehicle height sensor of the digital output type. A preset state or states of the digital vehicle height signal are allotted for indications of a malfunction of the vehicle height sensor. The other or remaining states of the digital signal are used to indicate the vehicle height.